MY Life For You/Issue 20
Issue 20 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Author's Note: Excuse me for some racial words used in this Issue. I mean nothing bad, it's only part of the story. Reunited Only To Leave Once More The day got dark. Streets were as dark as the night sky. It was hard to see anything from a distance. Aaron was at the roof top. He decided to keep watch on things since it was only thing to do while he waited for Susan to wake up. He sat there for about an hour, and of course, nothing happened. Only thing he saw were a few zombies moaning near the road. Aaron hears the door open, he looks over and it was Judy. Judy closes the door and walks over to Aaron, then sits next to him. Judy looks at him. "So how is the watch going?" she said in a nearly sarcastic voice. Aaron giggles, then looks up. "As you can see, it's really horribly out there." He points at a location, "Over there were 3 zombies over there." Then points at another location, "then over there, oh man. Nothing's happened over there." Judy starts to laugh. Aaron continues, "it's really shit out here, it all gone to hell. It's a war zone." Judy continued to laugh, but then eventually stops. Judy leans against Aaron's shoulder, then asks, "So, what is the plan from here?" Aaron looks at Judy, "Well, our next move could be to go to either Iowa or Colorado. I have been to Colorado before. It's a really nice state, so we want have to go there, but I'll ask the guys to see what they want to do." There was a bit of silence, "And what about Susan?" Judy asked. Aaron looks at her again, but with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?" Judy, got off Aaron's shoulder, then turns to him, "I mean are we going to take her back with us? I know that Jamal and Susan had a relationship in the past, but are we going let her go with them?" Aaron thought about it for awhile, but then said what he thought was right, "When she wakes up, she'll decide. It's her choice, I am not going to force her to come back to us, nor am I going to reject her from wanting to come back to us. What she decides is fine by me." Judy smiles and then leans back on Aaron's shoulder, "Good, Good. If she came back, then it would be trouble for me." said Judy. "Wait, what?!" Aaron responded. He seemed confused on what Judy meant by that, "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "Oh come on, I know you had a thing for Susan." Judy responded. Aaron's face turn a bit red, he stands then turns away from Judy, "O-Oh come on. That was in the past." Aaron pauses, then turns to Judy and continues "Besides I don't need her, I have you." Judy stands up. She gets close to Aaron's face. She grabs his neck then put his face closer and closer. "Oh really? You know, we never actually got some alone time since we ran from Chicago." Aaron smiles, "Yeah, you're right. So what are we going to do about that?" Judy and Aaron's lips touch, and they start to kiss. Aaron grabs Judy's shirt, then slowly lifts it. The door that Judy came through slams open. Judy and Aaron stop what they were doing. They looked over to the door and saw Amy running towards them. Judy starts to get some distance between Aaron. "Hey guess Wh-" Amy stops talking as she looks at both of them. "What, were you guys doing?" Aaron got down to his knees and looked at Amy, "We were doing nothing, don't worry about it." Amy gasps "YOU GUYS WERE KISSING! Ewwww." Aaron's turned red again, then steps away from Amy. "Amy, you were going to say something?" asked Judy. "Oh yeah, Susan woke up. She's standing right now!" Amy responded. "Okay Amy, come on lets go downstairs." said Aaron They went inside the building and walked down the stairs. Once they walked out of the staircase, they saw everyone one in a circle, and Susan was in the middle of that circle eating some food. Susan see's Aaron and Judy. She gets up and runs towards Aaron, then hugs him; she then goes to Judy and hugs her too. "Oh my god, I can't believe you guys are here. It's been far too long." said Susan. "Yeah, it has, but shouldn't you not be standing right now. Shouldn't you get a bit more rest?" asked Aaron. "Oh, I'll be fine" said Susan, "that young lady over there" she points at Mikaela "told me that I'll be fine as long as I eat something, but that doesn't matter right now, I'm glad to see you guys." "It's really good to see you to." said Judy. Amy and Aaron walk over to where everyone was sitting, while Judy and Susan were talking. Aaron sat right next to Amy and Mikaela."You know I can't really thank you enough for helping her out, Mikaela." said Aaron. "Oh please, Aaron, don't worry about it. This is nothing special anyways." Mikaela responded. "All she needed was some water and food, that's all. I didn't really do much to help her." "Yeah, but we wouldn't really now what was wrong with her if you had not been around." said Kim. "So the thanks really is necessary." Mikaela smiles, "Yeah, I guess." Judy and Susan walk back to the group. Susan went back to eating her food, and Judy sat right next to Amy and Aaron. Aaron pats Amy's head, as he looks at Susan eating her food, he's actually surpised about how much she was eating. It looked like she ate three microwaved meals, but even then she still looked hungry. Her last meal must have been a long time ago. Susan stopped eating her food, grabbed her water bottle, drank it, then put it back on the floor. She looked at everyone. "So the original plan was to go to Chicago. But you guys are here. Did you not make it to Chicago? Or did something else happen" asked Susan. "We did make it to Chicago, but the city is gone. The dead are roaming those streets now." said Chad. Susan's became "Oh," She turns to Dom, Nia, and Jamal. "So what are you guys planning on doing now?" "Don't worry about us sweetie, we have enough time to think about that." said Nia. "Yeah, we have back up plans, so we are fine as it is now." said Dom. Susan looks at Dom with a sad expression on her face, but then goes back to finishing up the food. She gets up, and stretches. "I am going to go grab so more food. Is there anything else to eat?" Jamal gets up, "Yeah, I'll take you to where we keep all of the food." "Damn Susan, when the hell did you eat so much? If you keep this up, you'll get fat." said Trevor. "Screw You Trevor." said Susan. Mikaela hits Trevor on the shoulder, "Oh my god, you are so mean." Everbody starts to laugh as Susan and Jamal go to get more food. A few minutes later, Dom heard some glass breaking but then ignored it. Then a gun shot went off. Aaron, Chad, and Trevor got up and grabed there guns. Dom took his wife to the roof of the building. "Trevor, get everbody to the roof. Aaron let's go check out if Susan and Jamal are alright." said Chad. "Got it." said Aaron. Trevor went with Dom and the girls to the roof of the building. Aaron and Chad got to the door that led to the store, where all the food was kept. Chad , slowly opens the door. He takes a peak, then opens the door all the way. They both walk out, and checked each corner to see if there were any people. They start to head to the food storage. They ran swiftly and quietly. They stopped everytime they reach to a new cover spot, checked to see if it was clear to go, then continued forward. "LET HER GO YOU BITCH!" shouted Jamal. Susan and Jamal were captured by a group of four people carrying some heavy weapons. Those people were carrying assault rifles that had a lot of attachments on them. Chad and Aaron moved closer to them. They stopped, and tried to get a good aim at the targets. Jamal continued to shout, "Get your fucking hands off of her! Imma fuck you up!" One of the armed guys grabbed Jamal's head and pulled it back. "Shut up you damn nigger. Why don't you try to act tough some more when you got a gun to your head." "Shit we got to take him out first." said Aaron. "Okay you take him out, I'll take out the guy who is holding Susan. Alright?" said Chad. Aaron nodded his head. Chad readies his line of fire, "Okay, ready, fire in 3 ... 2 ..." All of the sudden Chad and Aaron are getting shot at. They take cover. Aaron runs to the other side of cover, then takes a peak out at the shooters. "Chad, there are three shooters at the male clothing section." "Alright." said Chad. They both waited for the people to stop firing. Aaron heard metal clanking together, "They're reloading, let's take them out!" Chad runs out to take aim, and shoots two people, then takes cover. Aaron then runs out and takes out the last person. "Got him, lets go and get Susan and Jamal back." said Aaron. They both ran to the entrance of the building and see Jamal and Susan get put into a truck. Aaron and Chad run out of the building, but the truck already left. "Fuck!" yelled Chad. "Fuck man, who the hell were those guys?" Chad goes on a rampage, kicking anything that he see's. Aaron just stood there and drops his gun. Chad continues to shout, "Dammit, seriously who are these guys?" "They're from Prospect." Chad and Aaron turned around and saw Dom. "Wait, those guys are from Prospect?" asked Aaron. Dom responded, "That is correct." "Wait how do you know that?" asked Chad. "You forget that I was part of the hunting group for Prospect. Those are the types of vehicles and guns that they use." said Dom. He turns to the building, then walks back inside. Aaron and Chad follow him. Everyone was waiting at the rooftop. Judy ran to Aaron and hugged him. Kim ran to Chad and hugged him too. "Are you guys okay?" asked Kim. "Yeah, we're fine." said Chad. "But Susan and Jamal we-" "We saw what happened." said Trevor. "Now what are we going to do? We can't just go to Prospect and go get them. Apparentally they got some firepower in there hands. We can't just go messing with people like that." "They got my son." said Dom. "I am going back to Prospect and get my son back. Whatever the costs. I'll tear that place apart if I have to." Dom goes back inside the building, then everyone else follows, except for Aaron. Aaron stayed at the rooftop and looked over at a distance. He started think about deciding whether to go for Susan and Jamal or not. If he doesn't go with Dom save them, then they'll die. However, if he does go, then chances for survival are slim. Whatever decision that they go with, Aaron knows that people will die in the end. Category:Uncategorized